Defining Moment
by sagey
Summary: John/Teyla pairing.. ..Warning**character death...fic request to go with fanart Heart's Turning over at Beya site.Just a short little story.fanart link..


Title..Defining Moment

Author..Sagey

Date..September 2010

Warning...Character Death..

Pairing...John/Teyla...of course...

Disclaimer..I don't own anything Stargate..just the words written...for fun...

Summary...written for Camy for her fanart Heart's Turning...Hope you like it...

What a difference a year makes, he was thinking. Two hours ago he married the woman he adored but all he could think about was what had happened here one year ago today. Maybe he should be thinking about that tragic time? About friendship, and respect and loss! About how one moment in time can be so defining it changes your whole outlook on things. Important things you took for granted or worse, put off for another day.

This was a beautiful planet. It was then and it still is now. A year ago he had come with Major Lorne and his team to MS5687 or as he later found out, Rodana. Teyla, Ronon and Rodney had all been confined to the infirmary with some kind of viral infection which he had not succumbed too. And it was something he thanked God for every day, them being too sick to go through the stargate.

As usual it only took minutes for their mission to start heading south. And then ten minutes later rebels had unarmed them and forced them to their knees.

"We are not here to cause trouble, just let us go through the stargate and we won't come back." John had tried to reason with the leader.

"You are here with weapons and now we will make an example of you. This is what we do to outsiders. Oh don't worry we are not going to kill you all, only one of you will die. The rest we will let go to take a message with you. Is anyone going to volunteer." And he laughs as he takes his loaded gun from his belt.

Listening to him took John back to his confrontations with Koyla. This was another madman and he knew that this time he wasn't going to make it home. He felt the words come out of his mouth without thought.

"Let the others go and kill me."

"Oh no Col Sheppard, we do things my way here, and that means I get to pick who lives and who dies. I don't want you to ever forget this moment." And taking the safety off his gun he walks behind the line of men on their knees.

John could feel the cold hard steel of the barrel against his temple as the leader casually walked by him and then onto the next man. And then onto the next man until he had walked the whole line trying and succeeding in intimidating them! And then he started again. John could feel the sweat run down his back and pool at the waistband of his trousers.

Were the other men thinking like him? Of all the regrets he had. All the things he didn't get to do. He turned his head and his eyes locked with Evan Lorne. Silently they agreed to do something. If they were to die, let it be standing up fighting not down here on their knees. As John was just about to make a move a shot rang out and the bright blue eyes he was just staring into were now wide open and staring sightlessly into space. Evan Lorne was dead.

The rebels let them take the body with them when they left. They laughed as the four men took their friend home. They weren't laughing when John and more marines returned in puddlejumpers and destroyed the rebel uprising in minutes. The people of Rodana were very appreciative. And the people of Atlantis given a heroes welcome.

A silent tear tracks down his cheek as he lets the memories replay in living colour through his mind! Of what he had lost that day! Of a friendship not fully formed but mutual respect and admiration shown during the short time they did have on Atlantis. Of what could have been. Of a life cut short and all prospects for a bright future gone at the pull of a trigger! And how the loss of one future opened up the door to another!

He can feel her warmth as she presses herself against his back. She slips her arms around him and holds him to her tightly.

"It is good that we think about Major Lorne today. We honour his memory by being joined here on Rodana. But we should think of him with joy and remember he gave his life so others might live. I want you to be happy today John." She says to him softly.

He turns in her arms, never fully separating until it is he who is holding her. Looking down into that beautiful face always makes him smile. He bends to place his lips on hers and gently kisses her and then again and again until they are both breathless. Stopping only when air is necessary!

"I am happy Teyla. You make me happy. But I needed to remember one more time before I let it go. I need you to come somewhere with me right now before we leave. Will you?" Knowing she won't refuse.

"I have just promised to go where you go and walk by your side always John Sheppard. And this has been true since the first time I met you so let us go and do this thing right now." And she offers her hand.

John takes her hand and before sliding his fingers through hers he tenderly kisses her palm. He still can't believe this glorious creature is his. He can't believe it and he probably doesn't deserve it but he knows that he will never let her go. And with one last kiss he leads her toward the centre of the courtyard. Stopping he pulls her to his side and holds her close. Close enough to feel her warmth and this helps him to say what he needs to say. Here on this spot where Evan Lorne lost his life.

"Thank you Lorne. Losing you the way we did made me realize that if I wanted something I needed to go and get it. And to do it straight away! Not put it off and let my fears control me. And I want you to know that is what I did. I went after her and I am pleased to say I got the girl. I wouldn't let her say no and here we are today, ready to face the future as man and wife. So for the part you played in this, I again thank you. Goodbye friend."

And as he turns to look down at the woman beside him, he feels a hand on his shoulder but when he turns to look there is nobody. His lips are smiling as they touch hers in a brief kiss.

"Come along Mrs Sheppard we have a honeymoon to get started." And the joy of the moment nearly overwhelms him.

"Did we not start this ..honeymoon...earlier." But she smiles as she gives the reprimand.

"I was just getting in some practice my love, I don't recall you complaining." And they walk away laughing, not seeing the ghostly image walking in the opposite direction, smiling.


End file.
